White Wolf
by MasahiroIshihara13
Summary: What if a family sacrificed their lives to protect the Hidden Leaf Village and later saved Naruto from his loneliness? What if Naruto's parents didn't die in the Attack of the Ninetails? Short summary and this is my first story post.Currently on Hiatus and maybe changed up a bit.
1. Fall of a Hero

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I do own the characters that I make and put in this story of mine that were never part of Naruto until now in this fanfic story so yeah.**

**Summary: What if a family chose to sacrifice themselves to help the Hidden Leaf Village and later Naruto from his loneliness. Short summary and I'm new at this so yeah. Please Don't FLAME. My first post. By the way this chapter occurs at the end of the Third Great Ninja War. The Battle of Kikyo Pass.**

* * *

><p>Explosions ripped across the battlefield, decimating and changing the landscape with jutsus and explosives.<p>

Shadows flashed by colliding, creating sparks of steel against steel, many of the shadows were forced back while some fell never to get back up. Unknown ninjas waged battle against the ninjas Konohagakure and the leaf ninja were losing badly until a certain ninja suggested an idea of his.

This ninja was 5'11 feet in height and his semi spiky hair was pure white and it was long enough to fall to his shoulders, he wore the standard leaf ninja attire with a flak jacket, long black sleeves, and ANBU pants with a katana at his side. His forehead protector was around his left arm. His most shocking feature were his eyes which beheld a single black pupil in the center of each eye and were surrounded by multiple rings, the Rinnegan.

The remaining leaf ninja, which numbered to a mere 40 against 200 enemy ninja, came to gather around the ninja.

"Masahiro Sensei, these unknown ninja just came out of nowhere and their surprise attack wiped most of our forces out. We won't be able to defeat them at this rate and we can't give up this position. It's too important to our side and a tactical advantage point for the war. We won't be able to hold this position long enough for the reinforcements to arrive in time and this is going to be a massacre." Masahiro had his face set in a grim line, his mind constantly thinking of a way to turn this battle around, when he realized the one desperate attempt come across his mind.

"All of you, retreat to this point and regroup our forces there. I'll hold them off here and buy enough time for our reinforcements to gather for the counterattack."

He drew his katana and walked back out onto the battlefield. "All of you follow my orders and go now."

They complied as they scattered heading towards the point that he suggested. He faced the enemies, a smirk coming across his face.

His left hand moved as he made a few one handed hand signs. "Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Snake, Boar, Lightning Style Barrier Jutsu: Wall of Lightning, Activate!" Lightning erupted behind him and it expanded until it formed a wall wide enough to cover the pass behind him.

"I will not let you pass this point, now come at me with everything you've got." The enemy ninja charged him with high killing intent sending shuriken, kunai, explosives, and jutsus his way.

He charged slashing enemies down left and right while dodging the barrage of death sent at him. He launched many jutsus that included Water dragon, Shadow clone, Lightning Vortex, Earth Eruption, and many others.

The battle dragged on for hours until finally only 40 enemy ninja were left alive along with Masahiro.

He was worn out and his body was covered in many wounds from the many attacks. His breathing was heavy and ragged and he knew that he was almost out of energy and that he had to make the rest count.

"Horse, Tiger, Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu." He drew in a huge breath and shot out a colossal ball of raging fire at his enemy, with half of them unable to dodge it in time and being consumed in the inferno, that left nothing but ashes.

The remaining ninja rushed him, numbering around 20 more, some of them scoring some injuries on him before falling to his blade.

His chakra was near empty as the last one charged him.

He ran towards him and slashed in a downward manner at his enemy who sent a stab towards him. He saw the flash of steel before it hit him as his blow connected and dragged downward across the chest from his left shoulder to his waist inflicting a fatal wound to the ninja.

The man fell to his knees before falling backwards on the ground dead, a devilish smile on his face. Masahiro stood over the fallen ninja before he started to cough up blood.

"Damn, he got me." He said as he gripped the kunai knife that was embedded into his right lung with the blade all the way in.

He was about to collapse when he stabbed his sword in front of him, leaning on it to keep himself from falling. "I will die on my feet standing, not on the floor." He lost consciousness and his eyes closed. The wall of lightning that had held up finally dispersed.

The reinforcements arrived at the scene accompanied by the many squads of the Medical Corps, and Minato "The Yellow Flash" himself along with his squad.

Minato saw him in the middle of the battlefield, standing there and he flashed right next to him using his Flying Thunder God Teleportation Technique.

"Masahiro, we came to help but it seems like you handled it yourself." He slapped him on the shoulder to praise his strength when the blow sent him falling to the ground.

Minato's eyes widened when he saw the kunai embedded in his chest as he leaned down to assess the seriousness of the injury. "Medic, I need a medic here immediately." A hand grabbed his right arm forcing him to look at Masahiro. The blow had also awakened him to see Minato and he had to ask him to fulfill his request.

"No, it's too late Minato. This is a wound that I won't recover from." He smiled as he drew out two scrolls and handed them to Minato.

"Please deliver these to my wife Kana and my sons Satoshi and Hayashi. One of them is a message and the other is a gift for my sons. Minato, look after them and make sure they get stronger. Should you also fall, pass this responsibility to a person whom you trust." Minato nodded at his last request as he stood up with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, my old friend." His hand went limp as it fell to the ground and his eyes closed for the last time.

Minato ordered the medic ninja to carry Masahiro back to the village for burial along with the many others. "He will be celebrated as a hero who gave his life to hold our enemies back." He told everyone, who nodded their heads in salute. Kakashi and Rin nodded too. "He was a great ninja." Kakashi said a tinge of sadness on his voice.

Minato walked up next to the stretcher that held his friend. "You are heading home, my friend, back home." They all headed back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:So what do guys think of my first poststory? Review if you want and flame if you should but yeah. Reviews XD.**


	2. There was rain and the spark is relit

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO and that is that.**

**A message to those who reviewed and saved my story on their alert updates. Thank you guys for the feedback and thank you to all who read it. I am grateful. I hope to become better at this and to make some friends. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>There was rain, coming in a downpour, on today's occasion. The people covered in their colors of mourning. For today, it was a memorial for those who gave their lives in the war. Many faces, wore their pale white masks of grief at the loss of many friends and family at the greedy maw and destruction of war.<p>

An old man walks up to the podium, ready to give his words of remembrance for the dead. "We are here, gathered today, for those who lost their lives, be it friend or family or comrade in arms."

He looked on to his whole audience, his family. "To those who have fallen, they will have their names engraved forever, to be remembered as heroes. They will be remembered. They will never be forgotten." He bowed his head in silence, which was mimicked by everyone, to the dead.

He looked up and was ready to announce his next thought. "I, as your Third Hokage, through the many years that I have experienced, am retiring my position." There were many looks of surprise coming from the crowd as though they didn't expect it.

"I am proud, in my choice, to elect, Minato Namikaze, as the next Hokage." A blond-haired man walked up to the podium.

"As your new leader, I will do everything in my power to protect and to serve this village. I will preserve the peace, so that there will be no more painful loss of life." He looked at his old friend's family.

A raven-haired woman was crying her eyes out with grief as her two sons next to her were silent. The older son was deathly pale while the younger was doing his best not to break down and cry. He remembered giving them the news of his old friend's death.

_~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~ _

He had just walked up to the residence and drew his hand out of his pocket to knock on the door. The sound of rustling feet across the floor was heard, a voice calling out, "It must be Masahiro." There was a note of happiness with a hint of worry in it. The door opened revealing a woman that had raven black hair and was about 5'7" in height.

"Masa….. Umm Minato, what are you doing here? I thought you were on the front lines and where is my husband?" She looked around when she noticed Minato's grim and unnerving expression. She instantly interpreted the meaning of his expression as her face lost all color as the blood rushed out of it. She stood there before collapsing onto her knees.

"I'm sorry Kana, but today your husband Masahiro died today holding many enemy ninja off and giving our forces enough time to regroup." Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed uncontrollably. The younger son came up to the front and also noticed that something was wrong when he saw his mother crying.

"Father, no. No, he can't be dead. WHY?" He screamed a scream that sent chills throughout Minato, the hairs on his arms standing up.

"I'm sorry for your loss. The memorial service is in three days. He died a hero and I will never forget that."

_~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~_

The ceremony ended after two more hours with everyone heading back to their homes. They trickled out slowly until only a few were left. The few remaining were Kakashi and the Ishihara family. They were rooted on the spot for hours leading till morning the next day.

Minato walked by holding the last scrolls that Masahiro gave to him to give to his family. He held out one of the scrolls to Kana, which she accepted, her hands trembling. "Here Masahiro wanted me to give this to you." He turned to the two boys holding the second scroll out to them. "Your father wanted me to give this scroll for you two to use."

The first scroll was a message.

"To my dearest Kana,

Should you be reading this, then I am unfortunately, no longer in this world with you. My love, though I am forced to watch you grieve for me, please I beg of you not to do so. I only ask for you to live your life to the fullest and to remember the happy times, the wonderful times we spent alone together and times we spent with our children. I will always watch over you, my love, our sons, my treasures, from above.

With my entire soul, love,

Masahiro, your husband to the end.

P.S.: The scroll that I left for our sons will help them get stronger, be safe and live a long joyous life."

Tears were again, flowing down her cheeks. Her hand moved to her face and she wiped them away. "Satoshi, Hayashi, we must respect your father's wishes. We must get stronger for him and for ourselves." Her expression showed her strong resolve shining through her.

Minato walked up to them, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Remember Kana, Satoshi, and Hayashi, I will always be here if you should need anything, absolutely anything." Kana wrapped her arms around Minato in a hug full of emotion.

"Thank you Minato, thank you." She released him and headed back home with her sons following her. The youngest, Hayashi, turned around and bowed to him in thanks, turning back around and vanishing around the corner with the rest of his family.

Kakashi stood there staring at the memorial stone, memories forever in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>MasahiroIshihara13: Thank you all for reading and I hope I can post another chapter soon. Remember to review should you want to. XD<strong>


	3. The Sacrifice of Leaves for the Spark

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**MasahiroIshihara13: Well another chapter uploaded and yay. This chapter takes place during the Nine Tailed Fox's attack on the Hidden Leaf Village. There are a few changes so yeah. Oh yeah before I forget here are the character information on my characters.**

**Masahiro Ishihara- A Hokage candidate who had the Rinnegan ability. He was age 40 when he died.**

**Kana Ishihara- The wife of Masahiro and was an Uchia before marrying him. Her rank would be High Jonin/ANBU. Right now she is age 38.**

**Satoshi Ishihara- The older son. His rank would also be High Jonin/ANBU. He is 18 years old right now.**

**Hayashi Ishihara-The younger son. He is a prodigy who graduated at 6, became chunin at 7, then Jonin by 8. He joined the ANBU at 10. Current age is 11. He is going to be one of the important characters of the story. Enjoy the chapter and hope you like.**

* * *

><p>A blast of pure concentrated chakra flew past leveling the mountain and carving a scene of destruction in its wake. A roar was heard sending waves of killer intent in all directions. The Nine-Tailed Fox was released from its prison and was enjoying it. It turned its head in the direction of the woman who had held it sealed inside her and shot off another blast of energy to destroy his former container once and for all. A bright flash burned into existence and disappeared in an instant of its arrival.<p>

"Kushina, are you all right?" Minato had just used his Teleportation Jutsu to carry her away from the blast. He could already see that she wasn't alright. She was pale white from the exhaustion that hit her after the release of the Nine Tails Demon from inside her but she was concerned for her child. "Minato, is Naruto alright?" Minato nodded before responding. "Yes, he is in the care of the Ishihara family."

"Ah, it seems like the Fourth Hokage has come to foil my plans." A mysterious figure with a swirling design mask appeared, a wave of KI (Killer Intent) radiating from him. "I guess I'll have to kill you and after you spoiled my entertainment." He nodded his head towards the village which was partly destroyed by the demon's rampage.

Minato appeared in front of him about to hit him full on with his Rasengan when it went through the figure. "Hahahahaha, is that all you can do? Is this all the Fourth Hokage has? I'm a bit disappointed."

Minato's mind went into overdrive as he thought of ways to hit his opponent when one appeared into his head. He threw his specially designed kunai at him and flashed there ready to attempt another shot at hitting him again with the Rasengan. Right as it was about to connect he threw another of his kunai behind him teleporting behind his opponent and hitting him square in the back with the Rasengan sending the figure crashing down into the tree. The figure got up and glared at him and Minato noticed the eye that was staring at him with much hatred. It was the Sharingan and the only ones he knew who had that were the Uchia's, as it was their kekkei genkai.

"It seems that you can hit me. You are worthy to hold that title after all. I'll leave you _that _as a present. I wonder if you can handle it." He vanished leaving not a trace while the Nine Tailed Fox was continuing to wreck damage on the village.

"I must protect the village." He rapidly formed hand signs and activated a Jutsu. "Space-Time Barrier Jutsu: Teleportation Mode." A barrier wrapped around the Nine Tails, wide and tall enough to cover all of it. He entered the barrier's range followed by the Ishihara family with Kana carrying Naruto and he teleported the entire demon somewhere else far from the village.

"I must seal the Nine Tailed Fox. Satoshi can you help me hold it still?" Satoshi came forward, looking as if he was about to black out. He was worn out from the attacks that he barely misdirected away from the village and it looked like he was almost out of chakra yet his hands moved in a blur and chains of gold erupted from the ground wrapping around the fox and restraining it, but it wouldn't hold out for long. "Thanks Satoshi, for your help."

He looked at Naruto and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry Naruto." He formed new hand signs and activated another Jutsu. "I activate, Reaper Death Seal." The reaper appeared behind him. When it was about to reach its hand into his soul someone stopped him.

"Activate, Sacrificial Switch Jutsu." Kana appeared next to him and her soul took its place as the sacrifice. The reapers hand reached her soul and entered his hand inside it. Kana coughed up blood but turned her head to look at Minato who was shocked at what she just did. "I will not let the son of my best friend live life without his family."

"What about your sons, Satoshi and Hayashi. What will they do without you?" Kana smiled through the blood leaking out of her mouth and pointed out to Minato that Satoshi won't last long either. Minato looked at Satoshi and saw the large bloodstain on his uniform grow larger and wider. "Minato, can you just promise to watch over Hayashi for us?" He nodded his head and continued with the sealing. He grabbed the fox's soul and dragged it out, with much difficulty, before putting it inside Naruto. He formed the seal to hold it inside him and the Nine Tailed Fox's physical body started to dissolve into nothingness. Kana smiled before collapsing onto the ground followed simultaneously by Satoshi, both of them lifeless now.

"Thank you, Kana, Satoshi, I thank you. I will keep my promise." He teleported to the village to get help to carry the two back to the village and to talk with the Third Hokage.

"Sarutobi-Sensei, I beg of you to tell the villagers to praise Naruto as a hero of the village. I don't want the villagers to hate him and blame him as the cause of all of this death and destruction. I want him to be known as the one who took the burden of taking the fox inside himself." Sarutobi agreed to his request. "It won't be easy but I will tell everyone in the village. Also, just in case I will place ANBU ninja to guard your estate, Kushina, and Naruto from the negative responses."

"Thank you Sarutobi-Sensei." He left getting ready to tell the villagers.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review if you can. No flames please. XD<strong>


	4. The Incident

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

**Me-Enjoy the chapter. It takes place around the time that Hinata is kidnapped from her home by a Land of Lightning ninja.**

**Hayashi is now 14 years old and is an ANBU Squad Captain. Naruto is 3 years old and Hinata is also 3 years old. **

**Me- Enjoy,review, and keep the flames to a minimum. XD**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~~ Three Years after the Nine Tails Attack ~~~~~~~~ <em>

A lady with crimson red hair walks by with a young blonde haired boy about the age of three holding her hand. Many of the villagers stare at her and the boy, looks of disgust clearly written on their faces. They clearly wanted to do something to them when the lady turned unleashed high amounts of KI (Killer Intent) and that frightened the villagers from doing anything stupid.

The two of them walked all the way to the park, where all the kids were playing at the moment.

"Mum, can I go play?" He looked at her with his clear blue eyes.

"Yes, just be careful and have fun." She said as a smile emerged on her face.

"Okay, I promise believe it." He held out his hand which was balled up into a fist when he said those last two words. The lady laughed at that and waved her hand as she watched the boy run off to play.

The boy ran towards the swing set when he noticed a little girl being picked on by three older boys. The girl had short blue hair and wore a shirt and pants. She was on the ground with her hands covering her face crying her eyes out as the three older kids continued to bully her by holding her ball high into the air and out of her reach. He ran towards them and shouted at them.

"Leave her alone, you bullies." The bullies turned their attention towards the boy. "What if we don't? What are you going to do about it?" They continued to pick on her as the bully asked the questions. The only reply he got was a fist in the face that sent the boy to land on his butt. "I'm going to beat you up if I have to, that is what I'm going to do." The two other bullies saw how serious the blond haired boy was and they ran off, dropping the girl's ball. The boy picked the ball up and handed it to her. "Here's your ball back. What's your name?" He hadn't even asked her name yet and he just helped her out.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga." She said in a small and sweet voice. "What's your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It is nice to meet you Hinata." He held his hand out to her to help her up which she gladly took. Once she was up she started to blush a little at the contact.

"Well, bye Hinata. I have to go now. My mum's calling for me." Naruto was running towards his mom when Hinata spoke out.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to come over to my house to play later?" She asked him. She wanted him to say yes but she would understand if he didn't want to.

Naruto turned his head to face her again. "Yes, Hinata, I would like to come over to your house. I just have to ask my mum." Hinata smiled at his response. "See you later Naruto-kun." She waved goodbye to him as he ran back to his mom.

"Mum, I just saved a nice girl and she invited me to play at her house later. Can I go?" He was clearly excited to hear her answer.

"What is the girl's name?" She asked with a smile. "Her name is Hinata Hyuga." Naruto said. "Okay, you can go as long as Wolf comes along with you." The boy nodded and thanked her. "Thank you." He was now practically jumping into the air with joy as she smiled and laughed at his antics.

_~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile at the Hyuga Estate ~~~~~~~~ _

Hiashi noticed how happy his daughter was and wanted to know why she was smiling. "Hinata, did something good happen to you today?" He asked and she turned her head to face him. She nodded and continued to smile.

"Yes, a boy saved me from bullies earlier and I invited him over to play." Hiashi felt anger at the boys who bullied her and his KI (Killer Intent) rose at the thought of teaching them a lesson. He felt gratitude towards this boy who helped her and wanted to thank him.

"What is the boy's name Hinata?" He asked, wanting to know her savior's name.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." She said and at that Hiashi froze before remembering that Naruto was Minato's son and that he promised to keep secret, this information, to keep Kushina and Naruto safe from Minato's enemies. "Okay, I'll inform the guards to let him pass when he comes by."

She thanked him before running off. He walked up to the guards and told them to let the boy through when he comes by. They nodded and continued to guard the estate.

Naruto came by two hours later accompanied by an ANBU Black Ops ninja as a guard. The guard was really young and looked to be around 14 years old. He wore a white porcelain mask that had the designs of a wolf. Both of them came walking up to the entrance of the Hyuga Estate and they were let through.

Naruto ran over to meet up with Hinata while Wolf was watching from afar. He smiled under his mask when he saw Naruto trip on his own feet and fall face forward into the ground with Hinata all worried over him. They played for until it was night time.

Hiashi invited Naruto to stay with them for dinner which he gladly agreed to. After they were finished eating, Naruto looked bone tired and was about to fall asleep so it was time for him and Wolf to head back.

They started to walk towards the exit of the estate when both of them heard a scream. That woke Naruto up as he recognized it as Hinata's. Wolf saw in Naruto's face a look of determination that he grabbed the boy and decided to take him along.

Wolf flashed with Naruto in his hands and stopped right in front of the intruder who was holding the girl. He let go of Naruto as he drew out a kunai.

The intruder rushed him intending to catch him by surprise when the intruder felt the kunai's sharp blade edge at his throat. "I suggest that you let the girl go before I kill you." The intruder obliged by setting the girl down on the ground.

Naruto ran over to her and held her head up from the ground. "Hinata are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Don't worry Naruto, there are no signs of any wounds on her and she is still breathing."

The Hyuga guards came by, shortly after the scream, accompanied by Hiashi. He picked up and carried his daughter back while he told the guards to lock the intruder up in the cell and to watch him so that he would not try to escape. Hiashi gave his word of thanks to Wolf and gave Naruto a reassuring smile that Hinata was going to be alright.

Wolf dropped Naruto off at his house, seeing again how tired the boy was, and headed off to give Minato a report of what happened. He arrived at the Hokage's office window and he opened it asking Minato if it was okay. Minato nodded his head in approval.

"Sir, I'm here to give you a report." Minato waved his hand for him to continue. "An intruder broke into the Hyuga Estate and tried to kidnap Hinata Hyuga. It was revealed that the identity of the intruder was a ninja from the Land of Lightning." Minato nodded grimly before asking.

"What were you doing at the Hyuga Estate when I positioned you to guard Kushina and Naruto?"

"Oh, Naruto was invited over to the Hyuga Estate by Hinata Hyuga to play and Lady Kushina asked me to watch over him while he was over there." As Wolf continued describing the events of the visit with much detail, he smiled at how Naruto made another friend.

"Well, thank you for the report Wolf. I'll speak with the Council and then meet with the ninja of the Land of Lightning and ask why one of their ninja attempted to commit this atrocious act. You are dismissed Wolf." Wolf bowed his head before heading out the window and disappearing.

Minato stood up out of his chair and got ready to go home to Kushina and Naruto. At that thought his smile got even wider and he laughed, imagining Naruto falling on his face from the detailed report Wolf gave him. "At least he made another friend and maybe a future girlfriend." He walked out the door and left his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review if you can. <strong>

**Kushina- Oh so Naruto made friends with such a cute girl. Maybe she will be my future daughter-in-law.**

**Minato- Kushina, you don't know that and they are still 3 years old.**

**Kushina- I'll look forward to the future.**


End file.
